


Death Poems

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Nogitsune, Death, F/M, M/M, No one talks, Not really poems, Poems, Suicide, forgetting tags yo, idk what this is, if you want him to be with whomever then read it that way, lol what even is this, these are just words, these aren't really relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles writes poems to his friends and family ig</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Poems

**Author's Note:**

> On phone  
> No WiFi  
> Please tell me what this is

Scott,  
I love you  
When you  
Laugh  
Because I know  
I'm the one  
Who makes you do it

 

John,  
I love you  
When you  
Yell  
Because I know  
I'm the one  
To provoke it 

 

Lydia,  
I love you  
When you  
Cry  
Because I know  
I'm the one  
Who thinks you're still beautiful

 

Melissa,  
I love you  
When you  
Care  
Because I know  
I'm the one  
Who made you do it in the first place

 

Derek,  
I love you  
When you  
Love  
Because I know  
I'm the one  
Who taught you how

 

Malia,  
I love you  
When you  
Cuddle  
Because I know  
I'm the one  
Who you like it with

 

Liam,  
I love you  
When you  
Fight  
Because I know  
I'm the one  
Who knew you'd be strong

 

Kira,  
I love you  
When you  
Hurt  
Because I know  
I'm the one  
You're hurting for

 

Peter,  
I love you  
When you  
Smile  
Because I know  
I'm the one  
To put it there

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudia,  
I miss you  
When you  
Hugged me  
Because it reminds me  
Of a time  
Where everything was okay

 

Jackson,  
I hate you  
When you  
Bullied me  
Because I wasn't  
Strong enough  
To bully you back

 

Erica,  
I miss you  
When you  
Hit me  
Because it reminds me  
Of a time  
When I was human

 

Cora,  
I hate you  
When you  
Snuggled with me  
Because I wasn't  
Warm enough  
To snuggle back

 

Vernon,  
I miss you  
When you  
Looked at me  
Because it reminds me  
Of a time  
When you knew who I really was

 

Isaac,  
I hate you  
When you  
Snarked at me  
Because I wasn't  
Fast enough  
To snark back

 

Allison,  
I miss you  
When you  
Scolded me  
Because it reminds me  
Of a time  
When I was just a kid

 

Danny,  
I hate you  
When you  
Flirted with me  
Because I wasn't  
Smart enough  
To flirt back

 

Aiden,  
I miss you  
When you  
Hated me  
Because it reminds me  
Of a time  
That wasn't just unicorns and rainbows

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All,  
I'm sorry  
I couldn't  
Save you  
So  
You had to  
Save me instead

 

All,  
I m sorry  
You have to talk  
To me  
I know you don't  
Because I don't  
Even want to talk to me

 

All,  
I'm sorry  
I'm still breathing  
I don't want to  
I doubt you want me to either  
Don't worry  
I won't soon

 

All,  
I'm sorry  
You have to  
Lie  
I know you hate it  
But it's to protect me  
I know that's what you say

 

All,  
I'm sorry  
I exist  
I shouldn't have  
Maybe life would've been better  
If I wasn't there to begin with

 

All,  
I'm sorry  
You died  
Trying to do the right thing  
Dying for me is not the right thing  
It's the wrongest

 

All,  
I'm sorry  
I ruined your lives  
I didn't mean to  
I just wanted  
To do what's best

 

All,  
I'm sorry  
You have to  
Ignore me  
After what I've done  
You say it wasn't me  
But I know it was

 

All,  
I hope  
You all have  
A great life  
Now that I'll be  
Gone  
Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Idk anymore. Im going to edit this on my computer sometime. Thoughts?


End file.
